


Flessibilità E Rassegnazione

by lisachan



Category: Bushido (Musician), Chakuza (Musician), Fler (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Peter è un giovane cuoco austriaco recentemente trasferitosi a Berlino con il sogno di aprire un proprio ristorante e diventare lo chef austriaco più famoso al mondo. Ad aiutarlo nel raggiungimento di quest'obiettivo sarà Bushido, il Tunisino di Bonn, uomo misterioso dallo smagliante sorriso, uomo che porta con sé mille domande, nessuna risposta e soldi abbastanza per aiutare Peter ad aprire la sua attività.Questa è la storia dell'inizio di questa attività, e di come Peter, grazie a Bushido, fu in grado di trovare l'elemento mancante che sarebbe riuscito a portarlo al successo.





	Flessibilità E Rassegnazione

**Author's Note:**

> Continuo a tirare fuori dai bauli plot vecchi di venticinquemila anni XD  
> Questo, nello specifico, risale al duemiladodici. E intendo assolutamente dargli un seguito, prima o poi.  
> Scritta per [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Settimana 4](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/), Missione 1, prompt: rivelazione.

Suo nonno – uno che nella propria vita aveva fatto tutto da solo ed era diventato un rispettabile signore benestante senza dovere niente a nessuno – gli diceva sempre che c’erano due cose importantissime da ricordarsi, e che i soldi non sarebbero mai arrivati senza queste accortezze.  
In primo luogo, bisognava sapersi vendere sul mercato: si poteva anche essere i migliori nel proprio campo, ma senza della buona pubblicità non si sarebbe mai arrivati da nessuna parte. In secondo luogo, bisognava mantenere le promesse pubblicitarie: non puoi, cioè, dire di essere il migliore e poi non esserlo, o perderai di colpo tutti i clienti guadagnati fino a quel momento.  
Arrivato a Berlino da tre mesi, dopo essersi messo in affari con un tunisino dall’aria poco raccomandabile, aver rilevato da un ex ristoratore ora camionista una topaia in quel di Tempelhof, averla chiamata forse poco furbamente Beatlefield e non avendo ancora la più pallida idea di come realizzare, aprire e gestire il ristorante dei suoi sogni, Peter Pangerl – ventotto anni, nato a Linz e senza un soldo in tasca – non era tanto sicuro di aver seguito per bene i consigli di suo nonno. E non era tanto sicuro neanche del fatto che suo nonno l’avrebbe approvato, se fosse stato ancora in vita. Per la verità, stava cominciando a disapprovarsi perfino da solo.   
Ma non era uno abituato ad arrendersi: come non si era arreso quando suo padre l’aveva letteralmente buttato fuori di casa dopo aver saputo della sua scelta di continuare gli studi all’alberghiero, non si sarebbe arreso neanche adesso. E, alla fine, sarebbe stato riconosciuto dalla storia come il più grande chef austriaco di tutti i tempi.

*

Dopo mesi e mesi di assidua conoscenza, non era ancora riuscito a capire cosa Anis Ferchichi, detto Bushido, facesse per vivere, e in realtà di chiedere aveva perfino paura, perché quello era un uomo poco chiaro – anche al di là del colore della sua pelle. Per dire, Peter non aveva ancora capito per quale motivo avesse deciso di dargli una mano ad acquistare il Beatlefield, diventandone comproprietario. Quando gli aveva chiesto se fosse già attivo nel campo della ristorazione, la criptica risposta dell’uomo era stata “in un certo senso sì, anche se più che altro sono un distributore”. E quando lui aveva chiesto di che tipo di distribuzione si parlasse nello specifico, Bushido gli aveva rivolto un sorriso serafico ed aveva risposto: “tranquillo, nulla che possa andare bene per il nostro ristorante”. Come questa informazione potesse essere utile a rassicurarlo in un qualsivoglia modo, Peter non l’aveva capito, ma una sensazione forte dentro di lui gli aveva suggerito di tacere istantaneamente, e perciò aveva taciuto. La buon’anima di suo nonno lo diceva sempre, infatti: mai parlare se non si è sicuri che quello che si dirà potrebbe essere qualcosa di intelligente; e Peter non era affatto sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a dire qualcosa di intelligente, dopo una simile risposta.  
Bushido, comunque, non era poco chiaro solo in campo lavorativo. La sua era un’oscurità generalizzata. Per dire: era capacissimo di scomparire per giorni senza che tu capissi dove fosse andato e perché, ascoltava principalmente rap però te lo ritrovavi all’improvviso in attenta contemplazione mistica del best of di Karel Gott, si insaccava in tutacce grigie e sgraziate da barbone alcolizzato e però, appena facevi tanto di controllare le marche degli abiti, ti rendevi conto che ognuno di quei capi doveva valere più o meno quanto una persona viva, e – ultimo ma non meno importante – era un grande ammaliatore di donne e gli piaceva circondarsene, ma Peter non l’aveva mai visto sbavare tanto quanto aveva sbavato quando, durante uno dei diversi incontri per favorire la cessione dell’attività dal precedente proprietario a loro, avevano incontrato Bill, il figlio del signor Kaulitz, che fino a quel momento aveva gestito il ristorante. E okay, d’accordo, magari il ragazzino era un tipo particolare e non proprio di quelli che, a guardarli distrattamente, avresti comunque capito che erano maschi, ma per quanto carino e femmineo potesse apparire, sempre maschio restava, ed oltretutto osservare un trentenne perdersi in questa maniera pietosa solo guardando un diciannovenne truccato da sgualdrina era qualcosa di piuttosto inquietante.  
Comunque, per quanto potesse essere misterioso e un po’ disorientante, Bushido era una persona affidabile. Gli aveva trovato un appartamento decente in cui stare nel giro di pochissimi giorni, si era interessato di quali fossero i suoi sogni e, quando Peter gli aveva rivelato di voler fare il cuoco, si era dimostrato entusiasta del progetto. “Perfetto,” gli aveva detto, “So giusto di un tipo che sta cercando di vendere la propria attività, dalle parti di casa mia. E poi mi serve una copertura.”  
Ora, la questione della copertura non è che fosse poi chiarissima, ma d’altronde, come già detto, Bushido era un uomo generalmente oscuro, e la proposta era arrivata quando già Peter stava cominciando a rassegnarsi all’idea che, per quanto potesse provare a conoscere quell’uomo, avrebbe sempre compreso solo meno della metà di ciò che invece sarebbe stato opportuno comprendere.   
Flessibilità e rassegnazione – si ripeteva i primi tempi in cui avere a che fare con Bushido senza impazzire sembrava un’impresa ancora più impossibile di diventare il più grande chef austriaco di tutti i tempi – sarebbero diventate le sue parole d’ordine. Ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
Flessibilità e rassegnazione l’avevano convinto ad accettare quella specie di residuato bellico che era il locale che quel tale, Jorg Kaulitz, gli aveva palesemente rifilato al doppio del suo valore commerciale. Flessibilità e rassegnazione l’avevano anche convinto ad accettare di porre le basi del proprio impero gastronomico in un quartiere abitato per lo più da tunisini e turchi e che, peraltro, era uno dei luoghi più poveri che avesse mai visto – il che era dire qualcosa, considerato il fatto che aveva vissuto la quasi totalità della propria infanzia ed adolescenza in una diroccata fattoria di montagna fra vacche magrissime e pecore talmente stressate che perdevano il pelo molto prima della tosatura.  
Flessibilità e rassegnazione l’avrebbero probabilmente ucciso, ma Peter non era disposto a cedere al proprio stupido orgoglio e mandare all’aria l’occasione della sua vita. Perciò, flessibilità e rassegnazione sarebbero stati due punti imprescindibili anche per il programma di quella giornata.  
Il dramma del Beatlefield, al momento, era molto semplice: Peter aveva dato fondo a tutti i propri – esigui – risparmi per pagare i lavori di ristrutturazione e riammodernamento; i soldi non erano bastati; Peter s’era indebitato per i successivi dieci anni con tre banche diverse. E il ristorante non poteva comunque aprire perché non era ancora stato possibile trovare neanche uno straccio di cameriere.  
Avevano provato a cercare qualcuno – visto che Bushido faceva cadere i piatti come li guardava e Peter non poteva certo cucinare e servire ai tavoli contemporaneamente – ma non era facile convincere le persone del fatto che sì, magari per un periodo variabile tendente all’infinito avrebbero fatto tutti la fame, ma che prima o poi, grazie alla palese genialità culinaria di Peter, sarebbero diventati tutti ricchi. Per qualche assurdo motivo, la gente tendeva a non considerare tale genio una sufficiente garanzia di ricchezza futura, e ciò, apparentemente, rappresentava un ostacolo insormontabile all’assunzione di chicchessia.  
Insomma, bisognava trovare qualcuno che lavorasse tanto e bene e fosse anche disposto a farlo gratis. O comunque per una miseria. Flessibilità e rassegnazione.  
Quel pomeriggio, Bushido si presentò al ristorante – vuoto, polveroso e drammaticamente chiuso – con un sorriso talmente smagliante che Peter non seppe se temerlo o esserne felice, seguito da un tizio alto e ben piantato con due occhi di un colore impossibile ed i capelli rasati in un’acconciatura quantomeno opinabile.  
“Possiamo inaugurare!” annunciò entusiasta, spalancando le braccia in un ecumenico abbraccio spirituale.  
“Ah, sì?” rispose Peter, inarcando le sopracciglia, “E cos’è cambiato da ieri sera, quando, mi pare, eravamo ancora destinati a restare chiusi per sempre?”  
Bushido si scostò lievemente ed indicò con ampi cenni delle braccia il ragazzo immobile e imbronciato al suo fianco; questi, dal canto proprio, non diede nemmeno segno di essersi accorto della sua presenza, impegnato com’era a borbottare e lanciare disapprovanti occhiate di fuoco alla volta di Bushido.  
“È cambiato che adesso abbiamo Patrick!” spiegò l’uomo, un sorriso compiaciutissimo ad addolcire i tratti del viso.  
Peter non realizzò immediatamente cosa il possedere Patrick potesse implicare, e per qualche secondo rimase semplicemente immobile a guardare il ragazzo come potesse spremere un senso dalla sua persona solo attraverso gli occhi.  
Il senso non arrivò. In compenso, arrivò l’occhiata per nulla contenta del ragazzo, che lo sferzò con quel paio di incredibili fanali azzurri e con una freddezza talmente esagerata da far sorgere a Peter il dubbio che forse, in una vita precedente, dovesse avergli ammazzato la mamma, la nonna o il primo gattino, per giustificare una tale incomprensibile acredine senza che si fossero mai parlati prima.  
“E Patrick sarebbe…?” chiese con voce tremula, “Lui…?”  
“Già.”  
“No,” il cuoco austriaco scosse il capo con determinazione. “No. Bushido. Il mio motto è flessibilità e rassegnazione ma deve esserci un limite a quanto posso flettermi e a quanto posso rassegnarmi. Guarda che faccia che ha!” sbottò, indicando il ragazzo che continuava a lanciare truci occhiate omicide al mobilio, al pavimento e perfino alle tendine sulle finestre, “E’ _minaccioso_. Farà scappare tutti i clienti.”  
“Invece ti dico che questo ragazzino ha un talento, nel campo del commercio, che non ha eguali.”  
“Ne dubito fortemente.”  
“Mettiamolo dunque alla prova,” annuì il tunisino, e, senza neanche fermarsi a riflettere, con un fluido movimento della mano ribaltò il cartellino che annunciava all’intera strada che il Beatlefield era chiuso, mostrando invece la faccia che annunciava al mondo che il Beatlefield, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato aperto.  
“No!” ebbe appena il tempo di urlare Peter. Un secondo prima che la porta si aprisse e il campanellino montato sulla sua sommità scampanellasse per annunciare l’ingresso di una ragazzina dal caschetto biondo che, abbigliata come un ragazzaccio e apparentemente pronta a scotennare qualcuno con un coltellino a serramanico che, indubbiamente, doveva tenere nascosto nel reggiseno, augurò a tutti i presenti il buongiorno e poi andò a sedersi ad uno dei tavolini vicino alla vetrina dei dolci.  
“Patrick,” disse Bushido, indicandogli la ragazzina, “E’ il tuo momento.”  
Patrick roteò gli occhi con una veemenza francamente inaccettabile, pensò Peter, il quale non capiva per quale ragione il soggetto dovesse comportarsi come se l’idea di fare qualcosa per il suo prezioso ristorante fosse un peso di insopportabili proporzioni. Ma seguì il cordiale ordine impartito da Bushido, dirigendosi a passo spedito e sicuro verso la ragazzina.  
Proprio mentre Peter cominciava a pensare che fosse lì lì per saltarle addosso al grido di “o la borsa, o la vita!”, però, Patrick rallentò la propria andatura, trasformando il passo da marziale a piccolo trotto, e si fermò di fronte a lei.  
Sfoggiò un sorriso che avrebbe illuminato la notte a giorno.  
E quegli occhi impossibili. Quegli occhi così azzurri. Quegli occhi grandi e ipnotici e improvvisamente così puri. Peter avrebbe potuto giurare di vederli _brillare_.  
“Ciao,” disse Patrick, estraendo, Peter non avrebbe saputo dire da dove, un taccuino e una matita, “Cosa ti porto?”  
“Te,” bisbigliò la ragazza, senza fiato. Poi sembrò riscuotersi, e si corresse: “Tutto quello che vuoi.”  
La seconda richiesta, solo apparentemente meno indecente della prima, portò Patrick a ridere divertito. Le campane a festa di domenica nella piazza di un ridente paesino montano austriaco avrebbero avuto un suono meno delicato e celestiale. Arrossendo contro ogni previsione, Peter si voltò a guardare Bushido bisbigliando “ma seriamente?!”, e mentre Patrick, come non avesse fatto mai altro per tutta la propria vita, si prodigava nell’illustrare alla loro prima cliente le magnifiche prelibatezze previste dal menù del Beatlefield, Bushido batté le mani come ad applaudirsi da solo e poi lasciò planare la propria enorme mano tunisina sulla spalla di Peter con soddisfazione.  
“Come ti dicevo, Peter Pangerl, siamo pronti,” disse con evidente compiacimento, “Possiamo inaugurare. Contento?”  
Sbattendo le ciglia con sconcerto, Peter tornò a guardare Patrick, che prendeva alacremente nota delle (svariate) ordinazioni della ragazza.  
Mentre di fronte a lui si aprivano scenari inimmaginabili di ricchezza e prosperità, sorridendo, annuì. 


End file.
